


Like Milk Honey

by King_Saeran



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Yaoi, all out, tenjiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Saeran/pseuds/King_Saeran
Summary: Tenjiku's captain has a problem only a certain team mate can alleviate for him~





	

“You guys keep running laps...I uhhh..gotta go do something real quick!!”

I hurry over to the locker room, as captain, I shouldn’t leave my team during practice, but I couldn’t let them see me like this.

“Shit! Why now of all times?!” I say to myself as I look down at the two wet stains on my workout jersey. I give one of my pecs a little poke and watch as my shirt gets even wetter.   
“Ugh..I’m even more sensitive than before.”   
I hate this so much, why the fuck is me, a guy, even fucking lactating? This has been going on for about 3 weeks,the doctor says it’s because of my young hormones and my body will go back to normal when I’m done with puberty. At first milk would come out if my pecs were forcefully pressed against something, like if I was being tackled or tackling someone and it would only be a few drips. Now it’s gotten to the point where even the slightest touch I’d be leaking profusely. I can’t take it anymore, how am I supposed to lead my team if I always got to change my shirt, how am I supposed to live a normal life?

As I search in my duffel bag for another shirt to put on, I barely noticed the footsteps of someone coming into the locker room.

“Umm...Captain, why did you leave so suddenly, you’ve been doing this often? The coach and everyone is worried..”

“Shit! Shit! Shiiiit!!..It’s Seki!! He can’t see me like this! I’ll loose all my respect if he finds out my issue!” I try to turn my body away from him but in the process, my foot gets caught on the handle to my bag and I stumble and trip, slamming into him. I feel even more milk squirt out of nipples. I want to die, everything is over for me.  
“So you really are pregnant?”

“H-Huh?”

“Your shirt, it’s all wet by your chest? It’s milk right? You really are pregnant!! I knew your big stomach-”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST QUIT IT!” Seki was taken aback by my sudden outburst.

“ I-I produce milk because of hormones, my body is just fucked up like that, that’s why I come here to get a shirt almost everyday.”

Embarrassed, I get off of him and try to walk away when he suddenly reached out, grabbed my hand and spun me around. Our eyes lock, I’ve never seen him so serious.  
“I'm so sorry captain, for what I said, it was very inconsiderate of me. I just never seen a man lactate before. I won’t tell anyone. Promise.” 

“Seki…”

“And I'm also sorry for what I’m about to do now.” Before I could ask what he meant by that. He suddenly lifts up my jersey, and starts pinching my nipples.  
“I'm so sorry..it's just...seeing you like this...makes me feel...hot..” 

“S-stop that…”

“I can’t, not when your nipples are getting this hard…” He was right. My nipples are erect and leaking white fluid. I only ever done this through masturbation, so to have someone else touch me their felt so strange.

“I think I found something else to calm me down other than rubbing your stomach.”

He bends down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I begin to whimper as he laps up my milk with his soft tongue. My other nipple still gets attention, getting pinched and pulled by his steady fingers. I wonder if he's ever done this before to someone. 

“You taste so good...so sweet...like milk honey…. I can stay here forever being nursed by you …”

I tilt my head back and moan loudly, feeling his lips and fingers keep alternating between both of my horny nipples, blowing air on them, grazing them with his teeth it was feeling too good, I know I was going to need more relief. But before I could suggest more sexual things. He abruptly stops.   
“What? Why did you stop?”

“Ahh...I just remembered we still have practice.”

He gets up and hurries out the room. 

“If you can't find a clean shirt to wear, you can use mine in my bag!” He yells from the down the hall.

I awkardly stand there still processing what he just did. I touch my wet and throbbing pecs, and very little milk comes out.   
“I guess he sucked me dry.” I chuckle to myself. “Maybe he'll be down with sucking something else.” I think to myself as I subconsciously rub my semi hard cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked ^^


End file.
